Field
The described technology generally relates to battery modules.
Description of the Related Technology
Secondary (rechargeable) batteries are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and electric bicycles, or as uninterruptible power supplies. According to the types of devices that operate based on such batteries, the secondary batteries can be used in the form of one battery or a pack including multiple batteries electrically connected to one another and bound together to form a single package.
Small mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can operate according to the output and capacity of one battery for a predetermined amount of time. However, when long-time and high-power driving are necessary for electric vehicles with much power consumption and hybrid vehicles, a module including a number of batteries is necessary due to the higher output and capacity requirements. Thus, an output voltage or output current can increase according to the number of batteries built in a device.